The GirlyGirl and the Shy Conformist
by Stinkfly3
Summary: For years, Phineas never knew what true happiness was like. That is, until the day he met Vanessa...
1. He Really is Just a Platypus

A/N: Hey everyone! This fanfic is a remake of Across the 2nd Dimension that answers the question most fans probably have: What would have happened if Perry DIDN'T blow his cover and protect his owners from Platyborg? I wrote this chapter, so Myron Greenleaf will write the next chapter.

* * *

"Oh Platyborg!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said slowly. "Do the same thing to those two boys!"

"Wait, what?" Doofenshmirtz asked, coming out of a trance.

"WHAT?" Phineas asked in alarm as Platyborg ran quickly towards him and Ferb.

Perry, seeing what was going to happen, knew that he should...scratch that...needs...to stay like a mindless pet. He couldn't risk blowing his cover.

Every minute of watching was just as painful as the next while he sat there, watching Phineas and Ferb trying to get out of harms way, but always coming into the clutches of Platyborg once more, and being repeatedly attacked.

Phineas, however, was having a much more painful experience, being on the receiving end of Platyborg's attacks turned out to be very painful.

Finally, Platyborg hit Phineas and Ferb in just the right places, knocking them both to the floor. Phineas himself would later recall that he could hear something or someone crash through glass just before blacking-out.


	2. Three Days Later

A/N: hello's people! Myron Greenleaf here with another... I'm not sure... painful? chapter? I guess. And I'm so tired... I've written four chapters in three and a half hours... My hands need a break...

* * *

"Ugh..." Phineas moaned, waking up with a shock of pain. He didn't even try to get his eyes open. All he could feel was his body hooked up to several IVs and lots of pain. Of course, Phineas knew from experience (sadly) that there was a pain medication that was being inserted through the IVs that were reducing the pain. Of course, as soon as that wore off, his body would hurt like crazy.

Phineas stopped moaning as he heard footsteps approach him. Quickly, not knowing if it was the black-clothed Doofenshmirtz coming back or not, he remained like he was still unconscious.

"It was a close call for him sir," a girl said, sounding vaguely familiar. "For both of them, in fact. If we didn't intervene when we did, we probably wouldn't have been able to stabilize them."

"All is well," another familiar voice said. "At least we got them out of their. And we're doing all we can, so now the rest is up to those two boys to heal up on their own."

"But sir, they haven't regained consciousness in more than three days," the first voice protested. "How do we know that they'll wake up knowing what had happened?"

"Are you suggesting that they will wake up with amnesia?" the second voice asked.

There was a pause before the conversation continued. "Yes sir," the first person said. "I believe that they each took a severe wound to the head. I can't tell how bad it is from my initial inspection of them, but I wasn't allowed to continue further with my inspection."

"Well, you'll just have to inspect them when they wake up then," the second person said. "Won't you?"

"Yes sir," came a sighing voice. "Looks like both are stable. We should leave them and let them rest, because they'll have no idea what they have gotten themselves into when they wake up."

"Right," the second person said, agreeing. Soon both pairs of feet were clapping against the floor down the hall.

"Ferb?" Phineas managed to croak out. "You there?"

"Yeah," came a tired reply.

"You alright?" Phineas asked. He could literally hear Ferb give the thumbs up. "That's good," the 11-year-old boy said. "So where are we?"

Of course, at that same instant, both stepbrothers opened their eyes at exactly the same time, both curious as to the answer to that question.


	3. Vanessa's Counterpart

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter includes a happier version of a fanmade song many Bronies heard on YouTube.

* * *

The room looked like one of those hospital rooms. Phineas noticed he and Ferb were each on a hospital bed, attached to several IVs. Phineas himself had his left arm in a cast.

Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes entered the room holding a boombox and a bag full of medical supplies. She was wearing a casual pink dress and matching sneakers, as well as a huge smile on her face. She put her items on a table and turned the boombox on. She got some supplies out of her bag as unknown music was played. Then she started singing as she helped the two stepbrothers with their injuries.

_Well you're awake at last!_  
_You both slept for three whole days!_  
_Are you wondering why you're in this room?_  
_Oh how the time has passed!_  
_But now, you're not better?_  
_What's the matter, Phineas?_  
_Is the medicine weak?_  
_I want you to feel better!_  
_That's what I'm planning on!_  
_Sorry your left arm's broken._  
_Oh, you'll feel good when I'm done._  
_He was a lot like you._  
_But you're not quite as pasty._  
_I got your counterpart to normal health!_  
_And then I healed his scars._  
_So now he's cured forever._  
_Now I'll cure you as well!_  
_That much I sure promise you!_  
_I know this is surprising!_  
_Please just stay oh-so calm!_  
_This will not hurt, Phineas!_  
_No one will know you were harmed!_  
_Cheer up my new found friend._  
_Well, yeah, of course I mean you!_  
_That would be funny if this wasn't so sad._  
_You cannot be replaced._  
_It's not too late for your death._  
_When I fix your scars maybe you'll start feeling happy._  
_You will feel so much better!_  
_That's what I'm planning on._  
_I want you to be healthy!_  
_Oh, you'll feel good when I'm done!_  
_No one will know you were harmed!_  
_Oh, you will soon get better!_

By the time the girl was finished singing, Phineas actually DID feel better after she replaced his and Ferb's empty fluid bags with full ones, as well as clean the blood on the 11-year-old boy's face. But he was still confused about something: what did she mean by 'counterpart'?

"Thanks," Phineas said. "But who are you? And what did you mean by 'counterpart'?"

"Vanessa," Ferb said. Somehow, he was able to identify what the love of his life looked like as a 10-year-old girl.

"Yep!" Vanessa replied. "I'm in charge of the sick bay, so it's my job to nurse injured people back to health."

"So, who were you talking about in your song?" Phineas asked. "Is there another me in this dimension?"

Vanessa giggled. "Of course, silly!" she said. "But he doesn't remember me because he was was unconscious the whole time."

"Can Ferb and I meet our counterparts?" Phineas asked.

"Sure thing," Vanessa said turning to leave. "Let me just check to see if the leader thinks you feel better."

As Vanessa left the room, Phineas looked over at Ferb. "Are you sure that that's Vanessa?" the 11-year-old boy asked. "She seems too young."

"In parallel worlds, some people often exist through a different life," Ferb explained.

"You mean like when that girl found out her counterpart was a dog in that show we watched a few days ago?" Phineas asked.

"Pretty much," Ferb replied.

"Then what are we going to look like?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged. "Who knows?"


	4. Stuck with a Sling

A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here... But you knew that! Alright, new chapter! YAY!  
ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Vanessa came back shortly and promptly with a big smile on her face. "Good news, guys," she said. "You're both ready to leave the hospital wing of The Resistance."

Phineas perked up at this new news. "That's awesome!" he said.

"Wait a minute," Vanessa said, coming over and forcing him back down into a more comfortable position. "It'll take a while to get you unhooked from all of these machines, so be patient while I work on it."

Vanessa started humming to the tune that she had sung earlier as she busied herself taking all of the machines offline and putting them away, taking out the IVs and being careful not to disturb Phineas' left arm, which was still in a cast. Vanessa took her time, maybe ten minutes, before Phineas was unhooked. Vanessa then moved on to Ferb, taking the same amount of time before he was also unhooked.

"Great, now let's go find the other us's," Phineas said, getting up.

"Hold on, Phineas," Vanessa said, coming over to him really quickly. Phineas swung his legs over the side as Vanessa carefully removed the cast with a mini laser and put the broken arm in a sling. "There. Now it should be a little bit more comfortable as you continuously move around," the 10-year-old girl said.

"Thanks," Phineas said before getting off his bed, his legs barely able to support his weight. Ferb got off his bed as well, showing no signs of his legs being barely able to support themselves.

"I'm supposed to bring you to my boss and assistant boss before you can go and see your other selves," Vanessa explained as she watched both boys walk slowly towards the door.

* * *

It took ten minutes, lots of falling, almost falling down the stairs, and almost gaining a concussion by slamming a head into a metallic door, but finally, they reached HQ of The Resistance.

"Here we go," Vanessa said, typing in the password and the doors opening to reveal a not-so-grand HQ as Phineas would've been imagined.

Vanessa walked in, followed by the two stepbrothers. "Hey Candace," the 10-year-old girl said. "Phineas and Ferb are here just like you requested."

Alt. Candace was looking at the table when she heard Vanessa come in. With a tired sigh, she turned around to find her alternate versions of her brother and stepbrother. She looked at them closely. Phineas had his left arm in a navy blue sling and bluish/purplish bruises on his face, but he was otherwise fine. Ferb, on the other hand, had a nasty cut across his leg and yellowish/purplish bruises on his arm. The cut was well on its way to healing and the bruises looked better than Phineas'.

"They look like a burning hole took them and spit them back out," Alt. Candace noted. "But otherwise, alive and well and on the way to recovery."

"Of course they are, thanks to me," Vanessa said, not looking at her boss, but the two stepbrothers. More Phineas than Ferb. "Is it okay if I take them on their request?"

"Hold on," Alt. Candace said, motioning them forward. "I want you to meet the person who rescued you, who now has to guard you whenever you leave this building."

"Who?" Phineas asked as they walked towards Alt. Candace.

"Me," A voice said coming from another room. A figure looking similar to Phineas and Ferb, but because of the injuries to the head, they couldn't pinpoint it until she showed herself completely.

"Isabella!" Phineas said, smiling as soon as he recognized her. "You saved us from that evil dude?"

"Yep," Alt. Isabella said. "And I see you also met my cousin."

"That's me," Vanessa said as she grinned.

"So now can we visit our opposite selves?," Phineas asked.

"Sure," Vanessa said, going back to the door and keeping it open for them as they walked with Alt. Isabella walking behind them.

* * *

It took an hour to navigate underneath the underground tunnels, but they finally emerged in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"Here we go," Alt. Isabella said, opening the hatch and climbing out first, followed by Vanessa, who, in turn, helped both stepbrothers up and closed the latch behind them. "Come on, they're in here."

Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, and Alt. Isabella peeked out from behind the corner to see two stepbrothers sitting on the couch.

Alt. Phineas spun the spinner on the board game they were playing. "And...hey, I got a one!" Alt. Phineas move his plastic counter forward one space. "Pick a Doofopoly instruction card." He read the card. "'Conform'. Hey, I can do that."

Phineas realized that he saw enough, so he stepped out from behind the wall with Ferb right behind him. "Hey guys," the 11-year-old boy said as he put on a pained smile.


	5. Singing about Summer

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I hope you like the remake so far. It's about to get interesting...

* * *

Alt. Phineas was alarmed at the sight of another him. "Oh no, they're replacing us!" he told Alt. Ferb. "I must not have conformed quick enough!"

"No, no it's not like that," Phineas explained as Alt. Isabella and Vanessa approached him and Ferb. "We're you guys from another dimension."

"A different dimension?" Alt. Phineas asked. "Is that allowed?"

"Well, duh," Alt. Isabella replied. "If it wasn't, would they be here right now?"

At that moment, Alt. Ferb felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Somehow, he saw Alt. Isabella a bit differently. She was standing in sunlight, which made her hair shine radiantly and her eyes sparkle beautifully. He couldn't help but smile for the first time in his life as his beliefs changed. He no longer wanted to obey what Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. Instead, Alt. Ferb would do anything to get Alt. Isabella to be his girlfriend. He was in a trance so deep, Alt. Phineas was unable to snap him out of it.

"Ferb?" Alt. Phineas asked. "Um, hello? Earth to Ferb?"

However, what made Alt. Ferb snap out of it was Alt. Isabella. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" she annoyingly asked.

Alt. Ferb approached Alt. Isabella and stroked her hair, feeling the soft black strands between his fingers. "You have very pretty hair," he said.

Alt. Isabella took a few steps back in shock, not sure what to do. "Thanks," she said. "I guess."

Wanting to change the topic, Vanessa approached Alt. Phineas. "So, how's it goin'?" she asked as she smiled.

"I'm actually...okay," Alt. Phineas replied, not happy with the close proximity.

"Well, what have you been doing all summer long?" Vanessa asked.

"Summer?" Alt. Phineas asked in confusion. "I think that was outlawed a long time ago."

"You guys don't have summer?" Phineas asked. "Well that's-that's terrible."

"Summer..." Alt. Phineas said. "It sounds dangerous, yet oddly compelling. What is it?"

"Well, say no more," Vanessa replied as she grinned. "'Cause I'm here to tell you all about the definition of summer!"

Vanessa: _Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans_  
_Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true_  
_There's so much more to do_  
_The days are longer_  
_The nights are shorter_  
_The sun is shining_

Ferb: _It's noticeably warmer_

Vanessa: _Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_  
_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told_  
_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin_  
_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_  
_Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat_  
_Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet_  
_It's also-_

Phineas: *interrupts* _Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots_  
_Or locating Frankenstein's brain_  
_Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent_  
_Or driving our sister in-_

At that point, Vanessa cleared her throat. "Oh, wait," Phineas said. "Maybe I'm going too fast."

Phineas couldn't have been more right. Sure enough, Alt. Phineas was shivering and Alt. Ferb looked scared. Vanessa sat next to Alt. Phineas and held him in her arms, trying to calm him down. She resumed her song as she stroked his short red hair.

Vanessa: _Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade_  
_Summer, it's sitting with your best friend in the backyard under the shade of a big tree_  
_That's what it means to me_  
_The days are longer_  
_The nights are shorter_  
_The sun is shining_

Ferb: _It's noticeably warmer_

Vanessa: _Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_  
_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told_  
_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin_  
_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_


	6. Alt Ferb's Decision

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I'm covering for Myron Greenleaf until further notice. Hopefully, he'll be able to post the chapter after the next one.

* * *

Alt. Phineas closed his eyes as he smiled slightly. He enjoyed the feeling of Vanessa stroking his hair as she sang to him. Even when she was finished with her song, she still held him in her arms. And right now, he was content just listening to her heartbeat.

"So what do you think?" Vanessa asked.

"Perfect..." Alt. Phineas quietly replied, starting to doze off. "Absolutely perfect."

"That's great," Vanessa said. "Now to take you outside and show you what you've been missing all these years."

That made Alt. Phineas snap out of the trance. His eyes were wide open as he stood up, separating himself from Vanessa's grip. "Are you insane?" he hollered. "I can't go outside! The Normbots will zap my head off!"

"That's why there's underground tunnels," Isabella pointed out.

"No way!" Alt. Phineas protested. "Come on, Ferb. Let's go back to playing Doofopoly and pretend this whole thing never happened."

But when Alt. Phineas sat back on the couch, Alt. Ferb didn't follow his stepbrother. "No thank you," he said.

"B-B-But..." Alt. Phineas stammered.

"You heard me," Alt. Ferb said. "I'm sick of obeying Doofenshmirtz. I want to experience the outside world and try new things. Heck, I'd rather wear something comfortable instead of Dooferalls."

Not wanting to hear another word, Alt. Phineas stood up and left the room, humming an unknown song.

"What was that all about?" Phineas asked.

"He does that all the time," Alt. Ferb explained. "Especially when he sees someone who doesn't obey the rules."

"Don't worry about it," Vanessa said. "How about I help you get a new look?"

"Where?" Alt. Ferb asked. "All of the stores sell Dooferalls."

"Not all of them," Vanessa explained. "There's an abandoned Macy's department store in Googleplex Mall that has everything someone needs for an outfit."

"Sounds good to me," Alt. Ferb said. "Just let me get something." Then he left the room.

After a while, Alt. Ferb came back carrying a strange-looking bag. "What's that?" Phineas asked.

"The Fletcher family heirloom," Alt. Ferb explained. "Father gave it to me on my 10th birthday."

"Do you really need to bring it with you?" Alt. Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Alt. Ferb said.

And so, Phineas, Ferb, Alt. Ferb, Alt. Isabella, and Vanessa went over to the backyard and inside the underground tunnels, destination: Googleplex Mall.


	7. Waiting for a Girl Like Alt Isabella

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The song used in the fanfic is the Glee version of Waiting for a Girl Like You. It's on Myron Greenleaf's website.

* * *

It wasn't long before the gang arrived at Macy's. While Phineas and Ferb were helping Alt. Ferb get a new look, Vanessa decided to help Alt. Isabella get a new outfit.

"How about this?" Ferb asked his counterpart, holding an exact replica of his signature outfit.

"Please," Alt. Ferb replied. "I'd rather wear a burlap sack."

"Really?" Phineas asked. "That can be arranged."

"I think that was sarcasm," Ferb said.

"Well then, what do _you_ want to wear?" Phineas asked Alt. Ferb.

"Something cool," Alt. Ferb said. "I want to let Isabella see how much she means to me."

"You like her?" Phineas asked.

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't be here," Alt. Ferb explained. "And I want to win her heart by song."

"So you sing to her then," Phineas suggested.

"I can't," Alt. Ferb said. "I tried singing on Doofensday a few years ago. All of the glass in my home had to be replaced with plastic substitutes."

"That bad, huh?" Phineas asked.

"Pretty much," Alt. Ferb said. "So I was thinking about having you sing for me while I use the Fletcher family heirloom for music."

"What's the heirloom anyway?" Phineas asked.

Alt. Ferb opened the case, revealing a classical guitar. "This," he said. "I never actually played it, but I figured there's a first time for everything."

* * *

Elsewhere, Vanessa was showing Alt. Isabella different outfits.

"Seriously?" Alt. Isabella asked. "I'm not obsessed with pink like you are."

"I'm not obsessed," Vanessa protested. "I just like wearing pink outfits."

At that moment, Ferb approached the two cousins. "The other me wants to see you on the second floor," the 10-year-old boy said. "And Isabella, please wear something nice."

As Ferb left, Vanessa grinned. "Don't even think about it," Alt. Isabella told her cousin.

* * *

After a while, Alt. Isabella selected a new outfit. She wore a tight-fitted black tank top, a dark grey mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and black sandals. She also had her hair done in a ponytail by a dark grey ribbon.

When the two cousins arrived at the second floor, it was dark until two spotlights revealed Phineas and Alt. Ferb. The 10-year-old boy was wearing a green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, light grey sneakers. His hair was slightly ruffled, giving it an unkempt look.

After a few seconds, Alt. Ferb started to play a familiar tune on his classical guitar. Then Phineas started to sing.

_So long_  
_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_  
_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_  
_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_A love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

When the performance was done, Alt. Ferb put his guitar back in the case and approached Alt. Isabella. "What did you think of the song?" he asked.

"It was good," Alt. Isabella answered. "But why?"

Alt. Ferb held Alt. Isabella's hand. "Because you mean so much to me," he explained. "When I first saw you, I felt the urge to try new things, and one of those new things includes falling in love."

Alt. Isabella gazed deeply into Alt. Ferb's eyes and saw emotions of trust and honesty. "Ferb..." she quietly said.

However, the silence was broken by Phineas, who just remembered that it's been three days since he and Ferb came to the 2nd Dimension. And right now, the 11-year-old boy realized who was missing.

"Perry's still with that dictator!" Phineas hollered.


End file.
